24fandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine guns on 24
This is a list of submachine guns that appear on 24. Heckler & Koch Heckler & Koch-type submachine guns are amongst the most popular in the real world and also in 24. They are used dominantly by police forces, SWAT teams, and the Armed Forces (in close-quarters scenarios). The primarily used families of Heckler & Koch submachine guns are the MP5 and the UMP. Day 1 The MP5 is most noticed being used by CTU's Tactical Field Ops team. The CTU SWAT team is first seen in season 1 when they leap from the helicopter in the proximity to Teri and Kim Bauer in hiding near the old abandoned water station. The version held by CTU seems to be the version with the buttstock: the MP5a4. Day 2 Again, used by the CTU SWAT team. - a noted occasion could be episode 7: 2pm - 3pm, when CTU swarms the building in Visalia. A SWAT agent in particular drops from the roof on an abseiling link, spraying fire at hostiles with an MP5. Yusuf Auda takes a tactical-upgraded version of an MP5a3, complete with forward grip and red-lens tactical scope. He discharges this gun in the second fight in the battles in episode 18. A couple of members in Kingsley's Hi Tech Commando group can be seen during the firefight packing an MP5 of some model. In the dieing moments of Day 2, when Mandy takes action against President Palmer, making him collapse, the surrounding Secret Service detail can be seen displaying an asortment of weapons. Among the range is the HK MP5K: the smaller version of the MP5, only with a forward handle piece. 24: The Game M5K Deutsche, one of the most popular weapons located throughout the game, is an MP5A3 (retractible buttstock / full auto) Day 3 It would appear that throught Day 3, the CTU SWAT team upgraded their weaponry from the MP5 to the M4 Assault Rifle. They only use the M4 throughout CTU Field Operations in Day 3. MP5s can be seen being used by the well financed henchmen in Saunders' group. The only time they discharge their sub machine guns is in the finale to the Michelle-for-Jane trade off. Episode 22. Day 4 CTU SWAT team in various situations, including Agent Castle. Day 5 CTU SWAT team uses MP5s during the counter-strike at the airport. In particular, the SWAT member that dove into the falling vending machine. He could clearly be seen with an MP5, whilst other members used a variety of weapons including M4a1 Carbines and Mossberg tactical shotguns. Day 6 The CTU team Jack Bauer lead into the suspected location of Abu Fayed (who at the time was forcing Morris O'Brian to arm the suitcase nukes), used MP5k machine guns to back up Bauer. Some other weapons include the TAC teams preferred M4 carbine and what seems to be the FN SCAR assault rifle. Though not the first time they are seen, during the chinese raid on CTU headquarters, atleast two men carry the .45 ACP Heckler & Koch UMP. During Jack Bauer and Bill Buchannon's assault on the oil rig where Jack's father, Phillip Bauer, and his nephew Josh Bauer, Jack utilized a Heckler & Koch PDW (MP7). Isreali Military Issue Day 1 Members of Ira Gaines' compound are seen patrolling with IMI UZI 9mm sub machine pistols over their shoulders. Jack Bauer takes an UZI from Rick during his and his family's rescue at midday. Jack uses the fully automatic machine-pistol to ignite sparks over the ruptured fuel tank of the van he was previously using for cover. The explosion takes down at least 2 of Gaines' men who had advanced Bauer's position. Andre Drazen and his formulated Special Ops team can be seen with at least 2 UZI's among them. When they are preparing to strike the DOD compound upon the helicopters arrvial, they are visible. Day 2 When George Mason investigates the location out of Bakersfield along with the local police, they become under attack by a terrorist with an IMI UZI 9mm. It is the weapon that killed the officer whos body forced Mason into the radioactive confinement. When Nina Myers is put into a sting operation in Visalia, when she purposely attempts to escape, CTU Tactical Agents swarm the building. A seemingly inncient older women is seen grabbing an UZI pistol from a hidden space and opening fire. In Episode 9: 4pm - 5pm, after Paul Koplin's demise, and after Syed Ali leaves and CTU arrives, a lone terrorist (who must excel in torture) is left behind to find out what else Kate Warner knows and kill her. Once satasfied she knows no more, he chambers his IMI Micro UZI and points it at the back of her head. He doesnt fire it here, as he is distracted by a passing CTU SWAT member on the roof, passing over the skylight. Seconds later, Jack Bauer saves Tom Baker's lives as this terrorist shoots at them through the plaster wall. A CTU SWAT member, along with Jack behind the cover of a riot shield, rush the room and take down the suspect with a beanbag kit. 24: The Game If the MP5 isnt the most commonly found weapon found amoung the dead in 24: The Game, than the Micro UZI - AKA, the RF Micro - is. Day 3 Members of Saunders' crew are using Micro UZI sub machine guns in the firefight of Episode 22. Day 4 Terrorists around the complex Secretary of Defence James Heller is held hostage at are carrying full size IMI UZIs. Throughout the entire day, Habib Marwan's loyal terrorists are armed with an UZI of some model. Habib Marwan makes his final stand off with a IMI Micro UZI. Day 5 Day 6 Other sub machine guns... Day 1 Kevin Carroll uses a MAC 10 (or Mac 11) during the shootout with Jack Bauer and Rick in Episode 11. The Episode that Jack rescues his family. In Episode 24, when Jack Bauer drives the van through the wall of Drazen's hideout, a henchmen can be seen firing the Czechoslovakian-made Scorpion SA Vz 61 sub machine pistol. Day 2 During the midnight hours fire fight with the 'seventh man', Jonathan Wallace, Jack Bauer upgrades his firepower to the MAC 10. Episode 24: One of Kingsley's men, firing up at Jack Bauer in the crow's nest is using the relatively old Beretta PM 12S SMG. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 When Milo Pressman and Marilyn Bauer were running from their assailants, one of them carried a Steyr SPP submachine gun. Category:Weapons